


Life

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Reaction, Templars, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Life

The Morrigan docked, and she felt her stomach settle. Dry heaving over the side a moment more, (Y/N) wiped her mouth with her sleeve and took a deep breath. A passing upset, little more. “Stay fast and true men!” Following the voice to the back of the ship, she found Shay at the wheel. Looking quite pleased with himself, he winked at her and then continued aiding his men. After their time together, still his attention made her cheeks turn violently red and her mind muddled. 

Once the mast was folded, the rigging worked, and the Morrigan safely landed, Shay bound down the boards. Hands folded properly behind his back, he watched her watch the men from the corner of his eye. “Sea life still not agreeing with you, lass?” He lowered his head to speak to her, careful to keep his eyes up front. Everyone knew their relationship, but they felt it best to keep their distance while working. Wouldn’t want to Assassins or Templars to confirm it.

The plank set on the dock, Shay ushered her off the vessel as his men leapt over the ship, tied her down, and began unloading. Stepping on dry land didn’t relieve the motion of the waves under her feet which in turn did little for her stomach. She bleched again. Shay’s smirk disappeared as concern began to cloud his expression. “Are you alright, love?”

He extended a hand, and she shook her head, the ache in her stomach returning in full force. After weeks, it felt stronger. Shay frowned. “I’ll be ok, don’t worry. Just going to find a place to lay down and rest. Yes, rest, that’s all I need.” But Shay didn’t seem convinced. 

“I could escort you.” He offered, his dark eyes searched her face. If they were alone right now, she’d take him in her arms and kiss him on the spot, but seeing as Haytham, Shay’s ever present shadow as of late, lingered on the boardwalk, she shook her head.

“I’ll be fine, besides, there’s work to do.” Shay followed her line of sight over his shoulder, and a groan escaped him when he spotted Hayham casually strolling. “Meet me at the Green Dragon?” Shay chewed on his bottom lip. “Go on love, wouldn’t want your men to miss you.”

“But I miss you.” Shay confessed. Careful to keep his back to the Morrigan. “The Green Dragon as soon as I’m done.”

“I’ll be waiting.” 

“I love you.” Shay breathed, and rushed to the ship leaving her to wander seemingly aimlessly until she reached the inn. Keeping the room dark to allievate her sea-sickness, she munched on a loaf of bread and drank some broth while waiting for her love to reappear.

An hour passed before three gentle taps on the door alerted her to his presence. No sooner had the door opened that he’d taken her into his arms, lifting her off the ground, and kissed her. The need to be as close as possible consumed them, and he quickly locked the door behind him while she undid his cutlass and guns. Giggling, he undid his coat and she threw her arms around his neck.

Soft, wet kisses traced her jaw down her neck and back again. Shay hummed against her skin and she felt him lower her softly to the bed. Staring up, his eyes peered up at hers, memorizing her face before returning to her eyes and just gazing at her. His long dark hair was tied back revealing the scar that ran over the right side of his face, and her fingers traced it gently. 

Shay laughed, “And what are you doing admiring this ugly mug?”

“I don’t like when anyone talks about you like that, don’t think I won’t hurt you for saying such things either.” She teased, tracing her finger along his lips. “Can’t I enjoy my view?”

Shay hummed again, his hand rested on her cheek and she leaned into his touch. His thumb stroked her face. “Mine is far better.” Pulling him down, their lips met with renewed fire. Limbs entertwined, Shay crawled atop the bed and she scoot all the way back to allow him room. The motion made the room fuzzy again, and she pushed him off just in time to reach the bin on the ground by the desk. Her knees hit the floor with a thud just in time. Retching again, she wiped her hair from her face with one hand and gestured for him to look away with the other.

The sound of rustling from the bed to the soft footfalls arriving to her indicated his presence, and she groaned. “You’re still sick.” The concern in his voice grew to a soft panic. “I’ll find a doctor.”

“No, no.” She shook her head. Her stomach settled, but something new drifted into it. Dread. Fear. Realization. Tears rolled down her face and she began to cry. Shaking hands wiped her cheeks with a cloth, and she snatched it from his hands to dab her mouth. “Go, I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“I’m not going anywhere, love. Here. Let me help you.” Shay wound an arm around her waist and she allowed him to guide her back to bed. She was placed at the edge, and he took a knee before her. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Shay examined her face and placed a hand on her forehead. “There’s no heat, so I think fever is out of the question. Your skin isn’t pale, but there’s something…different with it. Like a glow.”

She groaned, and his brows etched together. “Feeling sick again? What can I do to help? Just tell me, (Y/N), and I’ll run the entire city to find it. Whatever it is, I promise. Just- just tell me what to do.” Tears filled his eyes and concern turned to worry. He’d never had training for this, but god was he going to try. This was why she loved him so. Shay loved harder than anyone, and his heart was pure. He would always do the right thing regardless of how it affected him, especially if it regarded her. He would make a great father and wonderful husband, she knew, but what if he didn’t want to? Was it too soon? There was so much work to be done still, and they still weren’t safe.

Tears began anew and Shay looked scared. Not knowing what else to do, he placed his head on their cupped hands and looked up woebegone. “Come on, love, you’ve never had problems talking before. Not when you told me you loved me, God knows I’m lucky you think I deserve you, not even when you told me you’re an Assassin. Why won’t you tell me what’s going on?” Attempting to make her smile, he wiped her tears away and chuckled. “Start with this then. How can you still look so attractive while crying? Care to teach me?” His laughter was weak at best, but it did the trick. A smile cracked, and she laughed. Wiping the remaining tears that spilled, she composed herself and took a deep breath again.

Shay waited patiently for her to speak, and she kept her eyes on his. True, pure eyes. “I’m sorry if I scared you. I just haven’t been feeling good for some time, and I thought being on land would help.”

Shay smiled up at her and kissed her hands. “Think nothing of it, love. As long as you’re feeling better now.” Her sigh gave him pause and he waited again.

“I have to tell you something.”

Shay shifted, waiting with sharp eyes.

“I’m pregnant.”

The words sunk in, the light leaving his eyes a moment as he went somewhere deep within himself as if to ponder the words he’d heard to judge if he’d heard them correctly. Then, when he did, his eyes shone.

“You’re…you’re….” A large grin spread across his face, and Shay leapt up. A manic energy rolled off him in waves, and she found herself taken aback as he jumped up and down. “Are you serious? You’re pregnant? Am I going to be a father? God bless me, I don’t know the words!” 

This energy was contagious and she found herself standing, holding his hands in an attempt to tether him in place. It failed. Shay was bouncing on the balls on his feet, and this made her laugh. “You’re happy? Excited?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Shay asked, still bouncing. She shrugged, and he said, “(Y/N), I love you. There’s no one else I’d rather spend my life with and there’s nothing else I’d love to do than live that life with you. Starting a family with you is the luckiest, most important avenue of my life, and I can’t believe I get to start this adventure with you. That is,” he composed himself. As if realizing his excitement, he stared at her bashfully. “That is if this is what you want.”

Now was her turn to beam. “How did I end up so lucky? There’s nothing I’d want more.”

Shay kissed her softly, then began to get excited again. “There’s so much to do. No more missions, love, I know I told you I’d never tell you what to do but I’m firm on this. Tell me what you need done, and it will be so. We’re going to have to find land. Where would you like to live? I know you’re not a fan of cold weather, maybe Spain then? I have friends there. Who to hand the Morrigan to? Never mind that, don’t you worry about that.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Shay couldn’t be stopped. He beamed down at her, and all her worries and fears disappeared like a bad dream in morning light. “You’re not worried about the Assassins, the Templars, what could happen if either one knew?”

This made his face stoney, and he grew serious, the boy-ish nature now disappeared. “Any who’d lay a hand on my family would not live long enough to finish their sentence, this, I give my word.” 

Knowing not what else to do, she rested her head on his chest. Her worries now released and her future looking bright, (Y/N) allowed optumism to grow inside her. Shay rested his head atop hers and kissed her. In a gentler voice, he said, “No harm will come to you, (Y/N), I promise. To hell with this war. Assassins, Templars, damn them all. Let’s get away, just to two of us. Spain, Italy, anywhere you want.”

“And what would we do?” They stayed that way, neither one wanting to be anywhere else. 

“Live a normal life?” Shay offered.

“I like the sound of that.”

“But there is a manner we must task ourselves with first.” Shay took a step back and went to his coat tossed on the ground. (Y/N) watched as he took it and rummaged through the pockets. “I know I put it- Ah! There it is.”

“What are you-?”

Shay propped down on one knee, his face stoney and red, his eyes shining. “Trust me when I say this is not how I wanted to do this before, but I think the world works in strange ways to bring us here. You see, it doesn’t matter the time or the place, as long as you’re by my side I know I’ll be just fine. (Y/N), will be make me the luckiest man in the world by doing me the honor of being my wife?”

News tears, lighter tears, streamed down her face and she nodded. Shay looked up, grinning as he waited for a reply, and she laughed. “Yes! Oh my God, yes!” Shay placed the ring delicately on her finger, a silver thing set with a pearl, before taking her in his arms and kissing her deeply. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and he pulled her waist flush against him.

Shay breathed, “How did I get so lucky?”

“I thought you made your own luck?” Shay rolled his eyes and groaned while she laughed.


End file.
